


Was I Dreaming?

by Phayte



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: At the Banquet Yuuri gets incredibly drunk and Victor decides to help him back to his room..."Here he was, champion figure skater and there was a small Japanese boy wrapped around him dry humping his leg half naked in a crowd of people. He looked down at this boy and saw his face flushed with alcohol. Grabbing his arms he stands him up as the boy is yelling, “Be my coach Victor! Be my coach!!! Victor!””I want to thank izzyisozaki SOOOOO much for editing this train wreck!!!  I cannot thank you enough for the mess this was you cleaned up!!!!  <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> So ep 10 is by far my favorite! So I thought what it would have been like if Victor helped a drunken Yuuri back to his room!

Here he was, champion figure skater and there was a small Japanese boy wrapped around him dry humping his leg half naked in a crowd of people. He looked down at this boy and saw his face flushed with alcohol. Grabbing his arms he stands him up as the boy is yelling, “Be my coach Victor! Be my coach!!! Victor!”

Chuckling to himself he rights the boy and says, “Let’s go get you to bed shall we? What room are you in?” Setting the boy in a chair Victor goes to grab his clothes he has discarded around the room and sees everyone watching him.

He looks up at them all and says, “Nothing to see here everyone. Please go back to your party, show is over. And Chris, why don’t you find your clothes as well?” Clothes thrown over his arm he goes to collect the boy. Leaning down to help him up, “Yuuri, right?” The boy nods with a sparkle in his eyes. The boy gives a startled gasp, “You know my name?” Victor had never seen eyes sparkle and dance so much in his life and it simply takes his breath away.

Chuckling again, Victor holds one arm around Yuuri as he walks out of the room, “Well of course I do Yuuri! I always know the name of the man dancing half naked with me and waltzing me around a banquet hall!” Squeezing Yuuri to him, he sees a smile that could stretch for miles on Yuuri’s face and those eyes – they make Victor stop with just their stare.

Yuuri’s pupils were blown out and around them the crystal brown was dancing as those flushed cheeks seemed to only get brighter. Victor slips his glasses off him so he can get a better look and sees Yuuri blink a few times and look back at him squinting. “Don’t squint Yuuri, let me see your eyes.”

Yuuri opens his eyes and says, “But everything's so blurry without them.” The boy wavered as he looked up at  Victor and a blush crept up those cheeks. Victor, knowing it is all blurry, tries to make those few seconds last and commit them to memory. Kissing the bridge of Yuuri’s nose, between his eyes, he hears Yuuri gasp quietly. He slowly placed Yuuri’s glasses back on his face, noticing those eyes dancing and sparkling. Then Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and Victor saw a single tear slowly slip out his right eye and slowly trail down his cheek. Taking out his thumb he wiped it away. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

Moving to the elevator, Victor searched through the pants Yuuri had been wearing for a room key and punched the up button. Once inside the elevator, Yuuri pressed hard into his side and said, “Is this really happening? Am I dreaming Victor?” Victor, squeezing him into a hug and dropping Yuuri’s clothes, presses a kiss on top of his head onto his hair, “No Yuuri, this is not a dream. Come on, we are almost at your floor.”

Picking up the clothes that fell, he grabbed a hold of Yuuri again and walked down the hallway to his room. The entire time walking, he noticed Yuuri wasn’t watching where they were going, but kept that beaming smile and eyes on Victor.

After they got to the room, Victor set Yuuri down in a chair and folded his pants and shirt, laying them on the small table by the window. He then looked back over to Yuuri. Yuuri was watching him in awe. Eyes huge and mouth wide open, and that tie, still tied on top his head. Puzzled, Victor said, “What?”

Yuuri whispered, “Victor Nikiforov just folded my clothes,” and started to slump down the chair. Victor was afraid he was going to pass out. Rushing over, Victor helps set him back up. “Yuuri! Yuuri!” he cries, and Yuuri opens those eyes at him and smiles. “Yuuri,  you’re all sticky. Let’s go clean you up and get you to bed. Alright?”

Yuuri starts laughing uncontrollably and hiccuping. Puzzled, Victor looks over to him. “What is so funny, Yuuri?”

Calming himself a bit and still hiccuping Yuuri says, “V-V*hic*Victor is *hic* getting me *hic* into bed! *hic*” And Yuuri grabs his sides and starts laughing even harder. “L-L-like you *hic* would even have *hic* to ask!” Then Yuuri’s head shoots up, like he had a recollection of what he just said and those eyes get larger than Victor could have even imagined and clamps his hand over his mouth, shaking his head. “N-No no no! Victor I didn’t *hic* mean….”

Victor, taken back by the outburst, shakes his head with a smile and looks down at Yuuri, looking so small and innocent, covered head to toe in a blush and that tie on his head. He walks over to Yuuri and slips the tie off and walks to place it with his other clothes. Turning back to Yuuri, he sees him just watching every movement.

“Yuuri, can you clean yourself up or do you need help? You are covered in champagne.”

Yuuri looks down and runs his hands down his chest and then moves his hand, pinching his fingers. “Yes, I’m sticky…” And he starts to slouch in the chair again and Victor rushes back over to help him.

“Ok Yuuri, will you let me help you? Let’s get you a quick shower ok?” While lifting Yuuri onto his feet , Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck and buries his head into his chest, grabbing tighter to the collar of his jacket. “I’d do anything for you Victor.” Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri for a second, wondering what he going to do this with drunken boy.

“Come on Yuuri, you are very sticky.” Knowing his jacket is already covered in champagne as well, he gets Yuuri into the bathroom and sets him on top the toilet and starts the water in the shower. Taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, he sees Yuuri watching him still. His eyes sparkling, looking as if he is in a deep thought.

“Do you want me to leave the room so you can wash down? I’m afraid you are going to fall and crack your pretty little skull though.” He took his hand and caressed the side of Yuuri’s face, while Yuuri leaned into it, almost purring.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything other than hold his arms out to Victor to help him stand up. He gets him back upright and wonders how they are going to do this, as Yuuri can barely stand, even with him holding him up. Sighing he places Yuuri back down and starts to take his shirt off and his pants. He hears a gasp and looks up. Yuuri has his hand over his mouth and eyes wide again.

Standing there, in his briefs, he looks toward Yuuri, “What? You don't expect me to get my clothes wet, do you?”

Yuuri starts to slowly shake his head and cannot take his eyes off Victor at that moment. Victor looks into those eyes, watching them dance and sparkle and hooks his thumbs in the waist band and slips them down his legs. He watches Yuuri look him up and down and he is aware he needs to get Yuuri out of his briefs as well. He walks over to Yuuri and can hear him gasp,  letting out a breath  he seems to have been holding . He stands Yuuri up and slowly lowers his briefs as well.

“You can breath Yuuri, it’s ok.” He whispers into Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri lets out a breath, and Victor can  feel  him getting hard against hip. Taking his arm that isn’t holding Yuuri, he brushes the hair off his forehead and Yuuri looks up to him, the blush coming back to his cheeks, down his neck and onto his chest. He slips his glasses off and sets them on the sink.

“The water should be more than warm enough now. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Stepping into the shower, he helps Yuuri in with him and Yuuri almost slips, causing him to grasp Victor in a tight hug. Chest pressed to chest, Victor can almost feel his heart beating. Yuuri has his face pressed into Victor’s neck and he can feel his mouth moving along it as Yuuri starts open-mouth kissing his neck and wraps his arms around Victor, running his hands up and down his back. Victor feels how hard Yuuri is getting – and how hard _he_ is getting – as Yuuri is pressed tightly against him.

“Yuuri….” he moans and tilts his head back as Yuuri starts to suck on a spot under his ear, “Yuuri, you’re drunk. We can’t. I’m just cleaning you off…..” Yuuri bites down and Victor takes in a sharp breath and cannot help but feel the hands that have traveled down to his ass, now grabbing him tighter.

“Victor… I’ve fantasized about this… so many times….” Yuuri slurs against his neck. Kissing along his collarbone and up the other side of his neck. “I know this is just a dream Victor, let me have my dream…” Yuuri mumbles in his ear.

Victor shivers and tries to pry the drunken boy off him, so he can get him under the water and clean. As he pulls off him a bit, Yuuri removes the hands from his ass and grabs his head bringing him down for a kiss. Victor can feel the desperation in Yuuri’s kiss and can feel how Yuuri bites his lower lip and causes him to gasp and next thing he knows, Yuuri deepens the kiss. He can taste the champagne in Yuuri’s mouth and hears Yuuri moan into his mouth as his voice betrays him and his tongue starts to play with Yuuri’s. Yuuri pulls him back closer and Victor runs his hands through his hair and pulls it a bit, causing Yuuri to moan even more and he feels Yuuri moving his hips against him.

“Victor….” He hears Yuuri moan as he breaks the kiss. He looks down and sees those eyes alive with life. Taking his hand from Yuuri’s hair, he caresses the side of Yuuri face and Yuuri leans into it. Kissing him softly, he whispers, “Let me wash you and put you to bed. I promise this isn’t a dream Yuuri.”

Victor grabs a washcloth and the soap and starts to lather it, while still holding a very aroused Yuuri in his arms. Oh who was he kidding, he was aroused as well. But he knew Yuuri was beyond drunk and he couldn’t let this continue.

He takes Yuuri and spins him around so his back is pressed to him. His hard cock presses against  his lower back and Yuuri moans and starts to move against him, using his hands to feel Victor’s legs and moves up so it fits right in the crease of his ass. Victor gasps and almost drops his cloth and takes a deep breath trying to calm down. He takes the cloth and starts to run it over Yuuri’s chest and up to his shoulders.

He turns Yuuri around and can feel their hardness pressing against one another and Yuuri moans as well as Victor. Yuuri starts to move his hips back and forth and Victor has to take another deep breath. “Yuuri…. L-Let me finish washing you…”

Washing his back, Yuuri uses this as an opportunity to grab Victor’s ass again and squeeze, kissing his neck again. Victor doesn’t know how much longer his restraint will hold, dropping the cloth, grabbing Yuuri by his face and tilts his face up. Giving him a quick kiss, he turns the shower off with his foot and grabs the towels on the rack.

“Here let me wrap this around you.” Taking it and wrapping around Yuuri and getting one for himself, he gets it tied around his waist and helps Yuuri out the shower. Drying Yuuri down, he cannot help but stare back up into those eyes looking at him. Yuuri takes his hand and brushes back Victor’s hair.

“Victor, your hair is so soft and silky. I always thought it would be….”

Victor chuckles and helps Yuuri back to the room to get him onto the bed. He isn’t sure where Yuuri’s clothes are, so he just takes his towel off and puts him in bed. “Stay right there, I’m going to get my clothes, to get dressed.” As he turns, Yuuri grabs his hand and with a strength Victor didn’t think Yuuri had, pulls him on top of him in the bed.

“Why are you getting dressed Victor? This is my dream and I want you in bed with me.” Yuuri flips them, so they are on their sides, facing one another and Victor’s towel opened and Yuuri starts to push it off his hips. Yuuri starts kissing Victor again deeply and Victor moans, grabbing Yuuri’s head, threading his finger through his hair. Pulling back he says, “Yuuri, you need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow before we have to leave.”

Yuuri shakes his head, “NO! This is not real! It is a dream and I always wake up when the dream gets really good. Victor, let’s finish the dream.” He leans into Victor, pressing their hardness together, and Victor moans loudly and be damned, he kisses Yuuri.

Yuuri reaches down and takes Victor’s hardness in his hands and starts to stroke him. Victor moans into Yuuri’s mouth and cannot help but thrust his hips into Yuuri’s hand. He reaches down and grabs Yuuri’s cock as well and Yuuri all but cries out and starts to move and thrust into Victor’s hand too. Victor runs his thumb over the head and hears Yuuri cry out and grasp him, pumping his fist more on Victor, then mimicking him and running his thumb over the head of Victor’s cock causing him to moan as well, until they both are panting hard into each others mouth, thrusting into the others fist.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri yells and Victor feels his cock pulse and starts coming all over his hand and the bed and their chest. Victor pulls back and watches Yuuri’s face and Yuuri has his eyes wide open, staring into Victor’s eyes. The fireworks behind that gaze all but do Victor in and he follows pulsing and coming all over Yuuri’s hand.

Laying there, facing one another, Victor leans in, kissing Yuuri softly as Yuuri moans softly, and he can see Yuuri is getting sleepy, his eyes blinking slower and slower. Very quickly, Yuuri has a steady, soft breathing, indicating to Victor he has fallen asleep. Victor slowly climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom to get the cloth from the shower, and wipes himself down.

Going back over to the bed, he  he sees Yuuri sleep and cleans him up, then covers him with the blankets and goes back to get dressed.

Before leaving he takes Yuuri’s phone off the table and opens it, and under contacts he adds himself with his number.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up to his coach barging in his room, telling him to wake up and he has twenty minutes to meet him down in the lobby as they are about to leave. Yuuri groans, feeling a banging in his head. He hears his coach leave and shut the door behind him and Yuuri realizes he is in bed naked.

Puzzled, he sits up and looks around his room. He sees his clothes he last had on, on the table folded. “How did that happen?” He looks for his glasses and has to squint and cannot find them.

As he gets up, he has flashes of a dream he had last night and realizes he is getting extremely hard thinking about it. He cannot remember much, but he knows Victor starred in it, as he always does. Going in the bathroom, he sees two towels draped over the rack and oddly enough both are damp. Shaking his head, he finds his glasses on the counter.

“Why did I leave them there?” Shrugging he goes to get dressed so he can leave this disaster of the previous day behind him.

Going down to the lobby, he has his bag and he sees Victor in the hallway. Embarrassed over his dream, he tucks his head down and walks faster.  
“Hey, Yuuri!” Victor calls out. Yuuri gasps and takes off running to the elevator that is open and ducks in before Victor can catch up to him and see his embarrassment. Once he gets to the lobby, he sees his coach and pulls his phone out. He was going to call his mom and noticed in the contacts a name that wasn’t there before…. “Victor” with a heart next to it. Shaking his head, he tells himself that he has to remember to keep a better hold of his phone, so people will stop tormenting him. Deleting the contact he walks out the hotel with his coach.

**Author's Note:**

> Again! izzyisozaki --- YOU ARE FRICKEN AMAZING! Thank you for the beta work!!!! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasant Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366419) by [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips)




End file.
